The ToPhu31 Crisis (In the perspective of Pig Lover)
THIS PAGE IS A SCAM What is the ToPhu31 Crisis? The ToPhu31 crisis was a crisis when there was a huge war happening when Pig Lover ran for admin. ToPhu decided he didn't want Pig Lover to win, so he made a joke at his expense. Now as we know, Pig Lover is a huge jerk, WAIT A SECOND SCRATCH THAT OUT! Anyway, Pig Lover didn't like the insult ToPhu31 had shot at him, so he responded. However, ToPhu31 probably didn't want to respond, and he decided to harass him. Pig Lover didn't like this one bit, Pig Lover said he was doing nothing but harassing him. ToPhu didn't really do anything to respond. Then, this post was made: The Next Entry Shortly after all those posts were made, another person joined ToPhu31's side. THIS was crossing the line, not only did ToPhu31's side want to harass Pig Lover, but to also isolate him on the wiki. Unfortunately, a few more users such as, Big nate parodys and more were ganging up on Pig Lover. However, GiantNate91 stood with Pig Lover. GiantNate91 said that ToPhu's team were just overreacting because the drama was over. Swayamplayz Entry Pig Lover asked Swayamplayz if he could look over the crisis, and he did and he told ToPhu31 to chill out and Pig Lover was trying to have a conversation but all he was doing was insulting him. After that, many users from ToPhu's side exited his side. Goldenglory4life's surrender When Goldenglory4life was confronted by Pig Lover, he realized what he had done and quickly apologized saying he was sorry and that he didn't know what he was doing. Shortly after, he made a new page called: PEACE. Symbolizing the end of this war. Oh why couldn't that end there.. Pig Lover confronts Pig Lover made a message confronting all those who had harassed him. He said if all the work he was doing with the wiki would be treated like garbage, he may as well leave the wiki for a while. ToPhu then said this: ToPhu just.. cyberbullies ToPhu said he was leaving the comment section for a bit and told off Pig Lover as a jerk who made him leave without acknowledging the fact what he really did. This was his message: NOTE: THE BOLDEN PARTS IS WHAT I WILL RESPOND TO. I will be temporally away, I have long since regained my normal respectful mood. Pig ruined it for me. I was only making a normal comment, and Pig just chewed me out. If this is the respect I'm going to get here then I might as well leave. I'm starting to see how toxic this community is. I feel bad for Mrs. Godfrey, Martysays, and even CheezDoodle51. I'm starting to see the unfairness they had to cope with. Yes. Even polls. Don't like them? Scroll pass them. I am certainly not infected by Polls. I'm just making a point. A normal comment..? Those comments were just plain rude. Respect? Weren't you the one harassing the wiki users and calling them names? Overreacting, of course not. ToPhu31 goes TOO far, way too far. There was a new commenter called "ComicsCreatorz" who made his account and introduced himself. Unfortunately, he saw what was happening in the Blog Posts. He said to ToPhu31 to enjoy his departure and ToPhu replied to him with this: Wha-WHAT?! This commenter JUST entered the comment section wiki and ToPhu called him a cowardly NERD? ToPhu's response to this: I know my friend did this, but HE DEFINITELY DIDN'T CALL HIM A COWARDLY NERD Yoda's response to this: Does the wiki believe in this friend thing? ToPhu31 plays the Victim Card ToPhu31 said that everyone was awful on this community and he was disappointed in the community. LordNour just submitted his entry into the war in a bit. LordNour's entry LordNour went into the war defending ComicsCreatorz saying how ToPhu wasn't the victim and ComicsCreatorz was just trying to be nice. Highlight comments The argument went on and on, Neptune7Ninja2Comics didn't surrender, but exited out of the war slowly and so did Big Nate parodys The argument was very long, so here are some highlight comments. The Chat The chat was a live chat that went on for two hours between Pig Lover, ComicCreatorz, Swayamplayz, BigNateBaseball, and LordNour against Tophu. Everyone in the chat was trying to get Tophu to apologize but he wouldn't and said some even worse things. The Blocking of ToPhu31 ToPhu31 was blocked from the wiki after insulting everyone some more and not even apologizing to anyone and it was decided he'd be blocked for a day. The war really wasn't over until this: ToPhu had apologized on Discord. The Teams BEFORE THE "DEPARTURE OF TOPHU31" AFTER THE DEPARTURE OF TOPHU31 Created by Pig Lover (With a tiny bit of help from BigNateBaseball.) Pig lover's run for admin- ☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001228 Sources = Pig Lover's run for admin☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001228 = = Tophu's mean poll ☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001273 = = Big Nate pardoys post ☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001279 = = Neptune's speech ☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001280 = = Pig Lover's question to Tophu☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001275 = = Neptune's post ☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001266 = = Pig Lover's message ☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001283 = = Tophu's goodbye☀https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001284 = Category:Wars Category:Opinions